wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aendalah Strangelove
"The existence of blood-lineage dynasties are as ridiculous as they are disgusting. Power is the property of one generation. It shouldn't be transferred, it should be seized." '' —Aendalah Strangelove '''Aendalah Strangelove '''is a lowborn tactician, sorceress, and purveyor of esoteric magics. She is the current Archon of Aranor, and the mistress of its tower. ''Physical Appearence Miss Strangelove is a bit odd in comparison to her kin. She is a Thalassian quadroon, having been born with 1/4th human blood coursing through her veins. The most obvious signs of the shortness of her ears and eyebrows, as well as the softness of her face which differs from her more angular kin. She's markedly frail and tiny, often falling prey to physical illness. Never the less, her freckled face and wildly curly crimson hair are a hallmark of her reputation, as to are the serpentine qualities in her expressions. ''Personality'' Aendalah is often perceived as a caustic fireball of ambition, genius, and dubious morality. Her quick wit and often flagrantly sharp tongue have weaved her as many troubles as they have granted her boons. History Parentage and Birth Intheas Strangelove, whose surname comes from his human heritage, is a half-elf who chose to stay in Silvermoon despite facing extreme discrimination. Intheas was taken in at a young age by Aldebrach Summersong, a lesser Thalassian noble, and found safety and security in the life of a servant. Azaiah Strangelove was born to a respectable family of craftsmen, but chose to give up that life when she fell in love with Intheas. Together they served the House of Summersong for many years, even after the Fall of Silvermoon. In the 15th year, the Strangeloves conceived Aendalah, who was born into a life of servitude. They hadn't planned to have children, but couldn't bear to do anything about it once it was Azaiah's pregnancy was clear. Aendalah nearly met death as she came into the world, and it was only due to the generosity of Lord Summersong that she got the medical treatment she needed to live. Early Years in Servitude Aendalah was much like her parents in her early years, who were both model servants. She was quiet and reserved, and rarely spoke without being spoken to. She assisted her mother in cooking and cleaning in the Summersong Estate, and rarely interacted with her father. She was prone to illness, and would fall prey to high fevers intermittently throughout the years. Because of this, it was rare that she was allowed to go outside, and was kept inside and under careful watch during her early childhood. Aendalah was five when the city fell, and the first time she saw the great city was when it was in flames. Both her mother and father survived, though Lord Summersong's family was all but killed in the defense of the city. In the years after the fall, Lord Summersong was afflicted by both magical addiction and tremendous loss. This marked a shift in the life Aendalah had once known. Cruelty and abuse became the norm, not only from the Lord of the estate, but from her own father who saw her as antagonistic. Her mother provided little comfort to her, having become melancholic due to the loss of her own family and the loss of the life she'd known. Aendalah turned to mischief, and began stealing books to sustain herself, and to keep herself busy. Through these books she learned the fundamentals of arcane magic, as well as vast histories of Azeroth. It was in the promise of great empires, and far off spoils that she got her taste for power. Departure from Silvermoon Aendalah was sneaking out of the estate as early as eleven, often finding her way into the seedier places in Silvermoon, only to be chased out, and to instead find herself watching the ships in the port. At the age of twelve, in the 27th year, Aendalah met Yokumba, a Zandalari Turncoat who had partnered with a goblin to turn his ship into a pleasure cruiser and floating gambling house. The ship, The Vir'naal Anaconda, was docked in Silvermoon at the time, and was being put under inspection out of fear of Cult of the Damned influence. Aendalah impressed the Captain with her wiliness, and after days of begging finally agreed to let her join the crew. With this, Aendalah packed up her favorite books, two changes of clothes, and fled Summersong Manor in the dead of night, vowing to never again return to a life of servitude. On the ship, Aendalah worked as a cook for the crew, helping the main chef cut onions, meat, and potatoes. She was paid a meager wage, and spent nearly all of it in the ship's gambling halls. She proved to have a knack for it, and could quickly double her wage in a night of cards. More importantly she began playing the odd patrons of the ship for their possessions, with a special interest in books. She won a first generation Shadow Council tome off of a young orc, who had inherited the item after her father's death. Aendalah, ever the curious creature, began studying the books contents, and found herself in love with the dark magics within. For two and a half years she continued to collect oddities and hone herself as a social butterfly, learning to make friendly with a wide array of colorful individuals. In the 29th year the Vir'naal Anaconda made its last stop in Booty Bay. The Captain, hoping to reclaim his position within the Zandalari fleet, killed his goblin associate and kicked out all non-essential and non-troll crew members onto the streets of Booty Bay. Despite having a good relationship with the captain, this included her as well. All her jewelry and gold was confiscated from her, and she was left on the street only with a pile of books and a young python she'd been given by the Captain. The following months were rougher than most, not only was she without food or shelter, but her illness returned in full force. Despite this, she survived by selling some of her books, and using the money to enter local gambling rings. In time, she managed to collect enough coin for a secure voyage back to Quel'thelas. But when she returned, she couldn't bring herself to return to her parents. Conscription and New Beginnings Aendalah found it much harder to earn a living on the streets of Silvermoon than it was on the streets of Booty Bay. For a few months she existed in relative squalor, stealing food to get by, and books from wherever she could. She hoarded everything in a small alcove not far from Murder Row, where she'd hidden her little camp with rudimentary illusions. At the end of the 29th year, Aendalah was arrested under suspicion of involvement in a recent prisoner escape. She was charged with treason and was jailed for several days before Lord Tendael Dawnlight intervened. Rather than see her jailed, or killed, Tendael lobbied for her to be conscripted into the Thalassian Army instead. It was due to a lack of evidence, and Aendalah's young age that they acquitted her, releasing her into the service of Dawnlight's regiment. Aendalah displayed a tremendously poor aptitude to physical labors, but was beyond promising in her mastery of the arcane. Having been studying Arcane on her own since an early age, and having mastered more complex spells in Soul Arts, Aendalah took to apprenticeship easily. Under Professor Terrince Silversun, Aendalah flourished, the Professor encouraging her study into Necromancy from the very beginning of her apprenticeship. While she was encouraged to branch out into other schools and become more well rounded, Aendalah remained hyper-specialized, focussing all her efforts on the study of Necromancy and Illusion. Aendalah began expressing wishes to pursue a military career within the intelligence community, having enjoyed the freedom and manipulation of being abroad for several years of her life. With this expressed, Silversun sought tutors for her in subterfuge, a pursuit that would be somewhat short lived. A New Master It was the 31st year when Aendalah requested to be put on her first solo assignment. Having served in a number of operations under Tendael Dawnlight, Aendalah was eager to demonstrate her potential to the Lord. Dawnlight was reluctant, given the girl's age, but eventually allowed her to conduct an investigation under his authority. He tasked the young girl with finding Lord Feloirus Firavel, a friend and well known military strategist, who had cut contact with him for about a month or so. Aendalah viciously pursued Firavel, hunting down leads and collecting any scrap of information on the man she could find. In truth, the aggression in which she pursued the man made her seem much more threatening than she was, and as she never tried to hide her intent, word of a strange woman eventually reached Feloirus's ears. She would first meet him with an arrow at her back, and another aimed at her head. Despite being caught in Feloirus's trap, Aendalah never once dropped her confidence, or lost her composure. Feloirus went from seeing this woman as a potential threat, to seeing her as a person of great potential. After keeping her captive in his manor for several days, he offered the woman the chance to study under him as his apprentice in strategy, tactics, and subterfuge. Aendalah readily accepted, and began her life anew under Firavel's careful tutelage. In Firavel's Shadow For the next two years Aendalah served as Lord Firavel's apprentice. She was always seen lurking in his shadow, always watching him, studying him, as well as the people he surrounded himself with. For the first time in her life she was given access to any bit of knowledge she desired, and no matter how odd or dubious the text was, Feloirus always made certain she received it. He even went so far as to fund an expedition into Northrend, where Aendalah took ownership of the bulk of books that make up her library today. A fascination with subterfuge quickly grew into larger ambitions, the girl taking on the study of strategy and tactics. She flourished in her ability to think strategically, not just due to natural talent, but also due to her fascination with history. She was allowed to accompany and advise Lord Firavel on numerous operations throughout Azeroth, and was at his side throughout the Third Legion Invasion. In the beginning of the 32nd year, Lord Firavel landed Aendalah, granting her a small fief in his lands by the name of Aranor. She was given the title of Archon, all the rights of a noble without a hereditary succession of those privileges. With the help of Lord Firavel's men, Aendalah was able to turn the half-ruined keep of Aranor into a singular tower. She continues to serve in Feloirus's shadow, forever pursuing her twin disciplines of strategy and arcane knowledge. Dark Times Ahead All good things must come to pass. In the 34th year, Lord Firavel was mortally wounded in battle defending Aendalah, falling into a deep arcanic slumber from which he could not be roused. A contigency quickly went into effect, and Aendalah found herself taking on the responsibities of her former master. She now serves a strategic advisor on war councils in his stead, while expanding the affairs of her own estate in more... concerning ways. The unpredictable course of the war has lead her to trust no one but herself, and those vestiges of life that entirely devote themselves to her. Quotes "Love is a disease that runs rampant in the weak. The pain of loss is a low hanging fruit in the grove of excuses. To a rabbit, all creatures that prey upon them are monstrous... But a snake is no more monstrous than a rabbit in truth." "Life is much more fun when one plays the odds, I owe everything I have in my life to my willingness to risk it all." "Why would one wish to have a mastery over heat and cold, when one could have a mastery over life and death?" Trivia - The name Strangelove is a reference to Kubrick's Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. The titular character has a near erotic love for Nuclear weapons, in the same way that Aendalah has a love for Necromancy, hence their name stems from their strange loves. - Aendalah's Python survived many ordeals, and now lives a life of luxury in Aranor. The now gargantuan Python is named Tzi-Tzi, and is blessed by the Loa Hethiss. His favorite snack is piglets. - Aendalah has never been victorious in one on one combat. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:House Firavel